1. Field of the Invention
This invention is related to the field of processors and computer systems and, more particularly, to power management in processors and other devices.
2. Description of the Related Art
While processing performance in computing and other devices has garnered much attention, the topic of power dissipation has become increasingly important. Generally speaking, the public has come to expect their computing devices to be smaller and more mobile. Whether the device is a portable computer, cell phone, personal digital assistant (PDA), or otherwise, portable power sources such as batteries are becoming commonplace. Given that such power supplies are limited in nature, it is extremely important that the power which is available be used in an efficient manner. Consequently, power management techniques in such devices are becoming more widespread. Further, as gate sizes in processors and other computing devices become smaller and smaller, it is projected that static power dissipation may soon equal dynamic power dissipation. Hence static power dissipation is increasingly becoming a crucial design consideration in processor and device architectures.
In view of the importance of managing power in these devices, effective power management methods and mechanisms are desired.